Paper Fortunes
by Strawberriedanish
Summary: It's the end of the summer, and Sakura doesn't want Syaoran to leave. Syaoran wants to kiss Sakura. Will their wishes come true?


**A/N: Okay, this is your Christmas/New Years/Valentines' Day present Roses of Sharon. Enjoy!**

Syaoran was happy. Who wouldn't be? It was a fine summer day, the temperature wasn't sweat-inducing, birds were chirping, and radiant flowers bloomed along the sidewalk. Not only that, but Sakura was walking along by his side.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura. The girl's short hair, snipped and shaped for the new school year, bounced as she walked. Her green dress flowed about her knees. She was still the same cute girl he had fallen in love with years before. Syaoran's head snapped up and he blushed. _She saw me staring!_

Sakura smiled. _It's so cute how he gets embarrassed so easily. _She thought to herself.

Sakura was happy. Syaoran had finally been able to convince his parents to let him come back to Japan. They had spent the whole summer together. Of course, together meant with Tomoyo and half of Sakura's middle school class tagging along. It had definitely been one of the best summers of her life.

Sakura glanced towards the road, watching various cars and bikes passing by. In a few days though, it would be over. Her first year of high school will start, and then Syaoran would have to go home to Hong Kong. She'll have to go back to those monotonous days of studying and cram school. Maybe cheerleading, if her father would allow it.

"I have some good news." Syaoran's voice cracked as he said it, making him blush.

Sakura ignored his cracking voice. "What is it?"

Syaoran suddenly smiled. "My parents said I could go to high school in Japan."

All the breath was knocked from his lungs as Sakura squeezed him tight. "That's wonderful news!" She squealed.

They just stood there, smiling at each other for several moments. Sakura's anguish had been dissolved in a second with that single comment. They were going to high school together. Syaoran could eat lunch with her every day; they could study together _and_ hang out on weekends!

An idea popped into Sakura's head. She tugged on Syaoran's wrist, dragging him across the street.

Syaoran pulled back in surprise. "Where are we going?"

Sakura smiled at him mysteriously. They turned a corner, going farther and farther away from Sakura's neighborhood.

"You'll see." She said.

Around buildings and across roads they walked, Sakura never even giving a hint as to where they were going. Finally, they stopped in front of Tsukimine Shrine. Sakura let go of Syaoran's arm and the walked in.

Sakura placed a hand on Syaoran's arm. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Syaoran took Sakura's absence as a chance to admire the shrine. It shined in all its traditional Japanese glory, especially during the summer. People wandered aimlessly about the gardens, pausing to stare at the koi ponds.

He walked over to the trees, glad for a bit of shade. Sakura bounced up next to him. In her hand she held two pieces of folded paper. Syaoran looked at her questioningly.

"Take one and open it." Sakura explained. "Inside it might say 'good luck', 'great luck', 'bad luck' or 'worst luck'."

Syaoran unfolded the paper. His brow creased in distress as he read the words. "Worst luck!"

Sakura laughed. She grabbed his hand and thrust it towards a high tree branch. "Hurry! Tie the paper to a tree branch. If you do, the fortune won't affect you."

Even standing on his toes, Syaoran's fingers barely brushed the lowest branch. "I can't reach it." He complained.

"Lift me up and I'll reach it then." Sakura said.

She took the fortune from his hand and reached her arms up as he lifted her into the air. Sakura's nimble fingers tied the paper to a branch. "Okay, I got it." She called down to him.

Syaoran gently let her down. He still held her in his arms. She turned to him, her green eyes looking into his brown ones. Everything around Syaoran disappeared but Sakura's face. He wanted to kiss her. No. He _needed_ to kiss her. This moment was just too perfect.

Sakura's voice broke his trance. "You can let go of me now." She giggled.

"Oh." Syaoran's arms fell awkwardly to their sides. "So what did your fortune say?"

"Great luck!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going to tie that one to the tree too?" Syaoran asked, eager for another chance to hold her.

"Nah. I wanna keep it." Sakura started towards the exit. "C'mon. I bet you can stay for dinner tonight. My Dad's making yakisoba!"

Syaoran sighed, following after the teen. Maybe someday he would feel Sakura's lips against his own. But for now, he'll settle for dinner.


End file.
